All that Glistens
by Phoenix Commander
Summary: The world of fashion can be an enjoyable one. Especially when your colleagues are easy to get along with and you happen to be close to the photographer you're making faces at on the other side of the camera lens!
1. The Model and the Photographer

**The Model and the Photographer**

Yang Xiao Long twirled as the rapid clicking sound of a camera shutter filled the small studio. She was wearing a pale cream colored sundress, the hem swishing softly against her legs and the gold lace up sandals that wound up her calves. Her unruly mane of blonde hair flowed down her back, over her shoulders, and partially hid her faintly crimson tinted lilac eyes from view. She was smiling, her fingers pressed lightly to her lips as if trying to hide her smile, though in truth the coy expression was genuine and meant solely for Velvet Scarlatina, the rabbit Faunus behind the camera lens. The model could tell her smile, along with the light dusting of freckles that graced her cheeks and trailed down her throat, had once again flustered her girlfriend. A faint rapid tapping of her foot had started to accompany the sound of her camera shutter.

"Doing alright there, Bon-Bon?" She asked, chuckling a little as the clicking sound of the camera shutter sped up.

"Huh? Uh, yup I'm doing good…" She trailed off, her camera clicking furiously. The brown haired woman cleared her throat trying to keep from cooing at Yang, though the sound of her sneaker heel rapidly tapping the floor revealed her lack of control. "C-Could you p-pout for me? I Still need a bit more expression for this portfolio."

The blonde haired woman indulged her, pouting while trying to resist the urge to smirk as she replied. "You sure it's just for the portfolio?"

"Y-Yes, Sunrise, only for the portfolio." The photographer replied, glad that the camera hid at least some of the blush that was forming on her cheeks, though she couldn't keep her rabbit ears from drooping crookedly to half mast, another sure sign of embarrassment for most rabbit Faunus. _Need to save at least one copy of a few photos for our scrapbook though. Or maybe three…four tops._

They had been in the small photography studio for almost six hours. Yang had been on her feet for most of it and the over head lights, coupled with the lack of working AC in the studio and the warm Vale summer weather, had long since forced her and her photographer to drain several bottles of water. Velvet was also looking at a mountain of hard work, she was going to have to touch up all of the photos both she and Yang chose to send in their portfolio to Glisten Magazine, the in-house fashion magazine for the Schnee Clothing Company.

"Think we have enough?" Yang asked walking over to Velvet. The rabbit Faunus was sitting on a stool at the studio's small computer, reviewing the photos from their shoot.

"Yeah, I think so." Velvet replied, her nose twitching as she scrutinized each image, looking for any detail that might needed to be edited. So far everything seemed in order, which she was thankful for, she was not looking forward to reshooting the photos. The heat in the studio was making her sand colored blouse stick uncomfortably to her back. The only thing she was glad for was having decided to wear a pair of cream colored shorts, she didn't think she'd have survived the heat in the studio wearing pants.

The rabbit Faunus' blonde haired girlfriend rested her chin between her rabbit ears, her arms circling loosely around her waist from behind as she replied. "Good, 'cause between you and me I need to get out of these sandals, my feet are killing me."

Despite the sweaty cling of her shirt the brunette leaned back into the embrace with sigh, feeling a little rejuvenated at the faint lavender scent of the woman she had known since they were children. "But, there is one thing… I know neither of us really wants to do it, but do you think I should at least send a few photos with your freckles removed? We are sending these to Glisten after all, getting a permanent contract with them would be a blessing. We wouldn't be stuck going from agency contract to agency contract."

Yang was silent for a minute, they both had refused contracts in the past for asking that the model hide her freckles. She did it more out of a sense of confidence in her complexion and Velvet out of a sense, from a photographer viewpoint, that her muse was perfect as she was. From a relationship standpoint, it was because the dusting of freckles on her girlfriend's skin was apart of who she was and she would never ask her to hide something that made her who she was just for a few measly photos.

The lilac eyed model leaned forward, just enough to see into Velvet's deep brown eyes. "You're right, it would be awesome to get a contract with them. I don't think we could turn down the chance of working with them, it'd be too secure a job to walk away from. If…If you're fine with it Velvet, then so am I."

Velvet looked into those lilac and crimson tinged pools for a few seconds before nodding. "Alright, Yang, I'll get one or two of them doctored up to send with the rest." She said, before tilting her head a little and pulling Yang down towards her to press a soft kiss to her lips. "Mmm...I've been wanting to do that for the last hour." The rabbit Faunus said licking her lips a little, savoring the taste of the kiss, as she smiled contentedly. "Now go get changed, I'll pack up things here and meet you at the car. We're both going to have to stop by our apartment and get cleaned up, gonna need to be quick too, Ruby and Nora won't be happy if we miss lunch with them."

Yang grinned impishly, "Hmmm, maybe I should join you for your shower then, speed things up a bit?"

The rabbit Faunus subconsciously tapped her foot as her cheeks flushed and returned the teasing remark with one of her own, "Y-You and I both know we'd just end up missing lunch. But, Sunrise…" She trailed, letting her voice tinge with an alluring sweetness, "If you need an incentive to behave, we can always lock our door and turn off our phones later. I could blindfold you too, I know how much you enjoy it." Her smile curved into a more suggestive smirk and she chuckled as the model's ears started to redden. It was always a back and forth game of teasing and seduction, they never tired of it.

The photographer's muse dry swallowed, trying to find her voice at the remark, "A-Alright I'll go get changed, meet ya at the car." quickly heading for the studio's changing room but not before Velvet heard her mutter, "Keep teasing me like that and it's no wonder we were late to lunch with them last time. Just can't let me stay on top."

Still chuckling to herself, the photographer saved the latest batch of photos to her flashdrive before packing it away with the rest of her equipment. _I've got to say, not having to rent a studio alone will make working for Glisten worth it. As good as I am with a camera, there is something about Yang that seems to come alive when I am able to use actual equipment._ She thought with a sigh.

Slinging her canvas backdrop reel over one shoulder, and picking up her camera, Velvet walked out of the studio closing the door behind her. She'd be busy the next few days with the photos, but the rabbit Faunus was hopeful they would be accepted by Glisten.

* * *

Their apartment was on the fifth floor of their building, it was a fairly open one bedroom affair. A large dining and living area dominated most of the square footage, and opened to a balcony overlooking a small park just across the street from their building. The spacious area was open to a decently sized kitchen allowing for the couple to visit with guests while putting on the finishing touches to a meal. This was the one requirement Velvet had insisted on having in an apartment when they had first decided to go looking for a place of their own after high school.

A hallway lead to what was once a small guest bedroom that Yang had suggested she and Velvet remodel into an office for her to edit her photos from. The endeavor had taken them nearly two months, a lot of sweat, more than a few coats of paint, and a few smashed fingers with hammers. A little farther down was the master bedroom, it boasted a large bay window which afforded the couple another grand view of the nearby park.

A large king size four poster bed was against the wall opposite the window, a tv was mounted a little off center, to the wall just above the window. A side door lead to the bathroom, which was conjoined by a door to the shower, and another bathroom which lead back out to the living area. The conjoined two bathrooms and shower let their friends use the shower if needed without having to go into the bedroom.

Velvet could hear Yang singing in the shower as she pulled a fresh shirt from one of the dressers in their bedroom's modestly sized, or so her lover liked to think, walk in closet. The buttons half done on her blouse, the rabbit Faunus stepped into the bathroom and rapped twice on the shower room door, "Hurry up, Sunrise! We've got to be there in less than an hour!"

"I'm stepping out now, Bon-Bon!" Yang called back, the faucet squeaked as she shut off the water. Grabbing a towel she quickly wrapped it around herself and opened the door to their bedroom. Dashing quickly into the closet she quickly pulled out her undergarments, a white t-shirt, and a pair black jean shorts. Setting her chosen clothing on the dresser top she paused as she reached for a brown vest to finish off her attire, she could see Velvet's reflection in the mirror and she was staring, her brown eyes carried just the smallest hint of desire. It vanished as the model spoke, "So, you liking what you see?" Yang asked, the grin from earlier returning.

Finishing with the remaining buttons of her blouse, Velvet smiled as she replied with an approving nod at the towel clad woman, not embarrassed at being caught. Her ears were stiff at attention as if trying to help her take in the sight. "Of course. Now hurry and get dressed!" She ordered, picking up a perfume bottle and spraying it along her neckline. She always loved the woody scent it had, it reminded her of the camping trips she'd taken in the woods as child. Setting the bottle back down the rabbit Faunus walked out of the closet and away from the tempting sight of the voluptuous blonde slipping into her undergarments. They'd promised to be on time for lunch with Ruby and Nora and she would not let them be late, even if she was ever so tempted to be.

After a few minutes Yang walked out of the closet, her long unruly hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, a few escaped golden strands framing her freckled features. The simple attire of a t-shirt, vest, jean shorts, and a pair of boots somehow made her just as stunning to Velvet as when she had been wearing the sundress at their photoshoot. "Too much or too little? I couldn't really decide on what else to wear." She asked as the rabbit Faunus looked her over.

"You look great as always, Sunrise. Besides it's only lunch with your sister and her fiancé, not like we're going to dinner with the mayor." The photographer said, as she tossed the model her purse and picked up her own.

"Still haven't gotten used to that." The lilac eyed woman said shaking her head slightly, as she opened the door to the hall and started for the elevator.

"You will, we both will. It's only been a few days since Nora proposed to Ruby." Velvet reassured her, stepping into the elevator.

"I know, I know. They do need to pick a date for the wedding though." She said, pressing the button to take them to the ground floor of their building.

"Agreed. Do you wanna walk to the restaurant or should we take Bumblebee?" The brown eyed rabbit Faunus asked, jerking a thumb to the apartment complex's garage where the black and yellow motorcycle waited.

"Hhmm, let's just walk. We should be able to make it in time, it's not really that far." Yang replied, starting for the small lobby.

Velvet followed her quickly as they stepped out into the early afternoon sun and started down the sidewalk. As they walked, the rabbit Faunus trailed her fingers slowly across the model's lower back as she slipped her arm around her waist. The other woman smiled a little and draped her arm across her shoulders in response to the intimate movement. Yang couldn't help but let her smile grow as her girlfriend's ears settled comfortably against her head, almost blending in with her chocolate brown hair, and rested her head on her shoulder with a content sigh.

One of the blonde's favorite things in life, other than the woman glued to her hip, was that her slight height advantage over Velvet made moment's like this all the more natural and comfortable for the two of them. The model placed a soft kiss between the Faunus' ears as they walked, taking in the faint scent of her perfume as she did so, before resting her head atop her's. They continued walking in silence to the restaurant, neither wanting to break the tender moment with words. While they enjoyed teasing and flirting with one another, and relished in each other's reactions, the couple enjoyed these simpler moments of shared physical contact just as much if not more so.

* * *

As they walked into the restaurant a short while later neither of the couple missed the sight of familiar mops of unruly orange hair, and black hair shot through with red highlights in a booth at the back of the restaurant.

"Looks like they just got here too." Yang said, as she and Velvet made their way to the secluded booth.

"Seems that way… Looks like your sister just got off the clock," The rabbit Faunus observed, noting the almost imperceptible bulge at the silver eyed woman's hip under a long black and red trimmed summer coat.

"Probably mom's old forty-five revolver." The lilac eyed woman guessed, before calling out to her sister as they got closer, "Hey there Detective Rose, I think I saw a strawberry thief earlier today, you able to do anything about that?"

"Hey Yang, hey Velvet, sorry but I'm off for the day. The beat cops will have to handle it!" She said, chuckling at the joke and motioning for them to take a seat. "We haven't ordered yet, we were waiting for you both to get here."

"Hey ladies, how'd the photoshoot go?" Nora asked, as Yang and Velvet took a seat opposite them in the booth.

Velvet picked up a menu as she replied, "It went well, and I think I can have all the photos edited by tomorrow afternoon."

"That's great!" Nora congratulated, a grin spread across her face, "After that last contract you guys could really use a break."

"No kidding. Really glad I got to lock a few of those slime balls up myself, they really shouldn't have been trying to undercut you both." The red and black dressed detective said. "Any thoughts on what it'll be like working with Glisten? I know you have to have been wondering."

"A little, mostly what'll be like not having to keep renting out the more expensive equipment." The rabbit Faunus said, setting the menu to the side. "It'll certainly give us more breathing room when it comes to our living expenses."

"What about you, Yang? Any thing you're looking forward to?" Nora asked expectantly.

"Getting the chance to wear their clothing lines of course! They always look great! Not to mention the fact that the SCC in general caters to everyday people instead of only the rich like most fashion companies. I'd honestly just be happy being apart of that." The blonde replied, smiling at the prospect of working with a company that did its best to serve everyone and not just those that could afford it.

"Fingers crossed everything goes well." The orange haired woman replied with a smile, "Oh, before I forget, you still coming to the gym to work on your regimen tomorrow?"

"Of course, do you think Velvet would stay around if I let myself go?" Yang joked, giving the rabbit Faunus a smirk as she idly stroked her lover's thigh.

"Sunrise, with the amount of food I've seen you eat I'm not surprised you've always been a size nine." The brunette ribbed placing her hand atop the model's and lacing her fingers with Yang's.

The lilac eyed woman frowned slightly as she replied with a sigh, "Only because of my breasts!"

"Dear, did I say I was complaining?" Velvet asked cocking her head to one side, before placing a quick kiss on the ponytailed woman's freckled cheek.

"Hhmm, no, you aren't. But what I wouldn't give to be a seven though…" Yang sighed dreamily.

"You are perfect the way you are." The rabbit Faunus replied firmly, before continuing her train of thought almost nonchalantly, "And if I hear you say otherwise well...then I will just have to make sure I put up a do not disturb sign on our door and make you forget your own name for a day or two until you realize why you would be wrong."

"Ok I'm stopping this before it goes further, not at the table you two!" The orange haired fitness instructor cried, waving her hands before her as if trying to ward off the image of her two friends that was now firmly planted in her mind. "You girls are easier to rile up than my Rosebud is after solving a case!"

"Nora…now I'm gonna have to bleach my brain to get that image out of my mind." The model replied, a slight green tinge flushing her freckled cheeks.

"I'd call that payback, Sis, for the multiple times we've been scared almost walking in on you both." Detective Rose deadpanned.

"Well… I was forgetting to lock the door," Velvet admitted her ears twitching a little in embarrassment, "But knocking is a thing, Ruby."

"True, guess we deserved it last time. You girls ready to order, cause I know what I'm having." Ruby asked, looking from turquoise eyes, to deep brown, to crimson-tinged lilac and back again.

"I think I'm good to go. You having your usual BLT with a strawberry margarita, Rubes?" Yang asked, giving the bar a sidelong glance. It was summer and warm outside, but it was only around one O'clock, although she did have to admit the cool taste of a margarita was tempting.

"I'm off the clock for the rest of the day since I didn't get home till about two this morning, so yeah the sugar and salt in that margarita is one of the pick-me ups I need." The silver eyed detective said, not noticing the pout starting to form on her fiancé's lips.

"Left me shivering under the covers again at six though…" The orange haired woman muttered.

"I only went in to finish up the paperwork for my case, Sparky! I'm not going back in today I swear on my badge!" Ruby replied hastily.

Nora smirked a little as she placed a quick peck on the tip of the other woman's nose as she replied, "You better not be. Now let's see if we can't get our orders placed."

"Indeed. I think I might follow Ruby's idea too, with this weather a margarita sounds divine." Velvet mused, as she waved for the attention of a waitress.

"Eh, why not? It's five O'clock somewhere." Yang said giving in to the idea.

"That's the ticket, Sis." Ruby chuckled in reply.

Their food and drinks arrived after a fairly short wait. Taking a sip from her glass Velvet asked, "So you two have anything planned for the rest of the day?"

"We were thinking on seeing a movie later, after stopping by mom and dad's for a bit. But other than that probably just gonna relax at home." Nora replied with a slight shrug.

"Good to hear you're already calling them mom and dad." Yang nodded giving the turquoise eyed woman a small smile.

"Well I couldn't just keep calling them Tai and Summer, now could I?" Nora chuckled, jamming her fork into the salad she had ordered, impaling a crisp piece of lettuce.

"No I suppose not, mom would've kept trying to drill that you were part of the family into your head and to call her mom and not Summer if you had," Yang said chuckling at the thought of her step-mother, as she bit into her sandwich, "Least you don't have to deal with my mother though."

Ruby frowned slightly as she picked up her glass, "Yeah, Raven not being invited to the wedding is about the only thing we've decided on."

"Thank you, Sis. Her, dad, and mom altogether in the same room would've been a powder keg." The freckled woman smiled almost relieved. It wasn't that she hated her birth mother, it was the fact that the divorce between her and her father had been ugly. And Raven blamed, wrongly so in the blonde's mind, Summer for being the reason. Yang didn't want that problem to interrupt what would be a special moment.

"No problem." Ruby said, her smile returning as the fingers of her free hand entwining with Nora's. She could feel her fiancé's thumb grazing over the silver, ruby, and turquoise encrusted band that encircled her finger. A day hadn't gone by since the proposal where she hadn't been smiling. "So what's the plan for the for you two?"

"I think we're gonna just chill back at the apartment for the day. Keep things low key, six hours of being under the lamps with no AC in this weather is draining." Yang replied, sinking dramatically in her seat.

"That's another thing I'll be happy to have working with Glisten!" Velvet said, her ears standing stiff at attention as she pictured working in a studio with an AC unit. "God, having a working AC unit during the summer while we're having a shoot will be amazing!"

"Here, here!" The model agreed emphatically, raising her margarita in a toast.

* * *

Yang and Velvet left the restaurant a few hours later. The sun was past its zenith and the warm day was starting to cool. They were sitting out on their balcony overlooking the park across street. The model and the photographer were lounging together on a small patio couch.

The lilac eyed woman was thumbing through the latest issue of Glisten Magazine, reading up on the latest clothing lines from the SCC. Her doe-eyed girlfriend was reclined in her lap, the occasional clicking sound of one of many small disposable cameras filling the warm air as she took a picture of a bird or one of the many passerby on the street below.

"Hhmm… I really do love these slow days of ours. Especially after the early mornings we go through for photoshoots." The rabbit Faunus sighed, nestling a little deeper into Yang's lap, resting her head once more on her shoulder.

The freckled model was running her hand slowly through the brunette's hair, twirling the dark brown strands around her fingers before letting them fall back into place, as she replied, "Yeah, they are pretty good. Gives us more time to just relax and not worry for bit."

"Depending on what it's like with Glisten, we might be able to have more frequent moments like this." She said, a content smile on her lips.

"I hope so." The blonde said, tossing the magazine onto the balcony floor and enveloping Velvet in an embrace. "What do you say we go down to the park tomorrow after you're done with the photos? I can make a picnic basket while you're working." She suggested nestling her face into the crook of the Faunus' neck breathing in the faint scent of her perfume once more, as she placed a tender kiss to her throat.

The brunette could feel her lover's own content smile on her lips in the simple kiss. She couldn't keep from running a hand through the golden tresses, twirling long strands of her golden hair around her fingers, while the other slowly trailed a motif along the back of Yang's hands. She closed her eyes as she replied, her own smile growing as her sensitive ears focused on the soothing sound of the other woman's heart beat, "Hmm...that sounds like a fun idea. I think I'll take our little fishing pole too, the lake should be open for fishing right about now."

They sat there watching and listening as the world slowly turn around them, the numerous inhabitants of Vale running too and from their many destinations. The busy city always seemed so peaceful from up in the small balcony. Velvet could feel the words already bubbling up in her throat before she even spoke them, just as they always did. "I love you, Yang, my Sunrise." She'd ment those words when she'd first said them six years ago, and she would always mean them.

Yang managed to pull herself away from the brown eyed woman's neck, just enough to bring her lips to the rabbit Faunus' ear and whisper, with the same fervor. "I love you too, Velvet, my Bon-Bon." They remained entwined with one another for quite some time, oblivious to the world below them, finding their joy in holding each other.

* * *

As the afternoon moved on towards dusk and darker night they retired to the quieter seclusion of their apartment, sealing the noise of the outside world away. The pale light of the shattered moon filtered softly through the curtains of the master bedroom's bay window. As the model and her photographer readied themselves to climb beneath the covers Velvet had another idea.

Yang had gotten out of her vest and t-shirt, and as she started searching for her night clothes, Velvet crept up behind her, loosely settling her arms around blonde's waist. She started lightly pecking at the back of her neck, trailing her lips from just behind her jaw and down along her bare shoulders, while drawing intricate lines along her bare, toned, stomach with her nails. "V-Velvet?" The model stammered slightly, spinning around in the rabbit Faunus' embrace.

"I did make you a promise earlier, didn't I?" The Faunus asked now starting to trail her kisses down the lilac woman's exposed throat. She started to lightly drag her teeth across beautifully freckled skin as she started light suck at where her pulse was.

"W-Well y-, ah!" She gasped as she tried to reply, instinctively holding the brunette firmly to her, fingers buried in the brown locks while her other hand circled tightly around the brown eyed woman's waist. Yang was not keen on the woman letting up. The worked up Faunus was already turning her to jelly as she pulled the T-shirt from her quickly weakening grasp and dropped it to the floor.

Velvet smirked as lifted her lips from her lover's throat. A burning, need filled, fire shone brightly in her brown eyes. She started nudging Yang towards the bed, "Then you know I intend to keep that promise. We did make it to lunch on time after all." She said, slowly pushing the blonde down onto the mattress and straddling her.

"W-Well, t-then, a-ah, shall we g-get started?" Yang asked between the pleasure filled gasps the rabbit Faunus pulled from her as she lightly bit down on her shoulder, her tongue swirling against the fair canvas of her skin.

The blonde could feel the muffled, husky, chuckle vibrating from within Velvet's chest, her mouth still firmly on her muse's skin as she continued leaving her mark. The enraptured woman could feel one of the photographer's roving hands working to loosen her belt of her shorts, while the other trailed light scratches along her back, as she blindly searched for the clasp of her troublesome bra.

Yang couldn't stop her own hands from moving to the buttons of Velvet's blouse, hastily undoing them one by one, and running her hands along the woman's skin hidden by the fabric of rabbit Faunus' blouse, she found the clasp of her brown eyed lover's bra first before Velvet found hers. With an excited gleam in her eye she lightly drew Velvet's earlobe between her teeth, tearing an aroused moan from her lips, and causing her to break off from tending to the lilac eyed woman's shoulder in surprise. "Y-Yang…" She moaned, her voice dripping with ecstasy at her touch.

The model took advantage of her shock and brought the brunette's lips to hers in deep, searing kiss, muffling her surprised yelp as she rolled herself atop the Faunus. The blonde smirked as she admired her view of the woman pinned beneath her, slowly trailing a nail down her neck, between her breasts, and to her navel.

"My Sunrise, please, don't stop." The Faunus whispered, her half-lidded eyes begging the lilac eyed woman to continue.

With a salacious chuckle she obliged the whispered request trailing her lips down the other woman neck, along the quaking of her pulse vein, following the trail her finger had run. There was no doubt in Yang's mind that Velvet could feel the smile on her lips as she slowly dragged her teeth along the Faunus' firm stomach, she could feel the other woman's abdomen heaving with every unrestrained gasp of pleasure. As one of her hands trailed slowly along the rabbit Faunus' thigh the other slowly worked at the zipper of her cream colored shorts. She was going to make sure they both enjoyed the fulfillment of the Faunus' promise.

* * *

 **AN: So...yeah...that scene happened... This was honestly the closest I've ever gotten to writing smut. It's also what happens when I stop paying attention to the clock and get lost in the moment while writing. I had to force myself to stop writing or the scene would have turned into a full blown lemon. All in all though I'm actually fine with how it came out, though I did have to change the planned T-rating to an M-rating. I'm releasing this chapter a bit early, I had planned on releasing it alongside the next chapter of Fulfillment in Simplicity but something came up that might keep me from being able to write for a few days so I figured I'd give you all something to read in the mean time. Don't expect scenes like this to be a regular thing from me, I might do them every dozen chapters or, so but not regularly. That said I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! My next RWBY related update will be Sealing Fates! Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward, and don't feed the guard dogs! - Phoenix Commander signing off!**


	2. Publisher and Editor

**This one might have a few errors, I wanted to at least get one more update out before the new year. I was writing this with the idea of Sun and Weiss being workaholics, with Yang and Velvet soon to be the ones to balance them out. With Klein and Blake's help of course. I hope you all enjoy chapter 2 of All that Glistens! Keep moving forward, enjoy the journey, and don't feed the guard dogs! - Phoenix Commander signing off!**

* * *

 **Publisher and Editor**

A blonde haired monkey Faunus was typing quickly away at his computer. His work desk was cluttered with notes, rough drafts of articles, and various photos for Glisten Magazine. A pile of empty, disposable, coffee cups filled the trash can in the corner of his office. He paused his rapid typing and massaged the bridge of his nose as his, long, gold furred tail wrapped around a lukewarm cup of coffee.

"We are still short on articles, and even if we did write them, with Cinder and Roman out of the picture that leaves us short handed on models and photographers to get everything we are missing. There's no way I can stretch out what we have to get this edition where it needs to be." He sighed, bringing the cup to his lips and knocking back the rest of the tepid drink.

His assistant, a dark haired cat Faunus, narrowly avoided the now empty cup as the Editor in Chief of Glisten Magazine tossed it over his shoulder and started typing once more. "Were you here all night, Sun?" She asked, already knowing the answer, as her feline ears flattened in mild irritation.

"Yes, Blake. Because next month's edition is still not ready yet." He grunted, his eyes still focused on the screen in front of him.

"Did you even sleep?" Blake pressed, her amber eyes narrowing as she looked over his slightly bedraggled appearance. Her friend was a mess, she could see circles around his blue eyes, his jeans and white button up were wrinkled and stained with ink. His habit of only doing one or two buttons of his shirt while at work had failed him as they had come undone at some point in the night.

"Yes." The monkey Faunus replied, still working to finish the article that had been frustrating him.

"For how long?" She inquired, not pleased with the short answer.

"About an hour, maybe two." Sun replied, waving his hand as if to ward off further questions.

"That's nowhere near enough." Blake said shaking her head as she grabbed the back of his chair, pulled him away from the desk, and spun him around as she did so. "Sun, when was the last time you and Weiss actually took some time for yourselves?"

"It was..." The voice of Glisten's Editor trailed off as he tried to remember the last day he and the Publisher of the fashion magazine had taken off.

"My point exactly!" The raven haired woman exclaimed, "You both need to take a day to unwind."

"That's the thing! Cinder and Roman put us in a tight spot! We can't take a day off right now!" Sun retorted trying to spin back around to face his computer, only for Blake's firm grip to hold him still.

"Sun, how long have we known each other?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Fourth grade." He answered stiffly.

"And how many times have I been right about something?"

"A lot. Most of it pretty recently now that I think of it." He relented with a sigh.

"Damn right. Now get out of that chair, go get your girlfriend, and take the day for yourselves. It doesn't have to be out in the city, but you both better not be in this building in the next thirty minutes." Blake ordered as she pushed Sun, and his chair, toward the door. "I'll have security escort you both out of here if needed."

"But-" Sun was interrupted as his amber eyed assistant tipped him out of his chair and into the hall.

"No but's. Go on, shoo!" She said gesturing for him to start down the hallway to the elevators. "I can handle your work for today, and I'm sure Klein can cover for Weiss."

Sun sighed as he regained his footing and straightened his shirt redoing a few of his buttons to close his shirt a little. "If anything comes up will you at least let us know?"

Blake nodded and gestured for him to get going. "Of course, now get moving your 'Snow Angel' isn't going to leave her office without you."

With one last sigh Sun stepped into the elevator, giving Blake a short wave with his tail before as he did so, and pressed the button that would take him to Weiss' office.

* * *

"Father at this rate next month's edition will most likely be shorter than normal." Weiss said, failing to hide her irritation at the predicament, casting a glance at the phone's receiver on her desk. Most of her attention was on the reports from HR about possible replacements for Cinder and Roman. Letting them go hadn't been easy but the Glisten Magazine and SCC couldn't let them get away with stealing clothing designs.

The alabaster haired publisher had caught sight of her reflection in the large window of her office. _I look like Hell._ She thought.

Behind her half-rimmed white glasses, Weiss' light blue eyes were sunken and bloodshot. Her long alabaster hair, which was normally in an elegant waterfall braid, was tangled and knotted in places. Her light blue blouse and white skirt were both wrinkled and looked as if she'd slept in them, which she had. And she'd long ago taken off her lace up sandals, tossing them underneath her desk, as she'd had no intention of leaving until her work was finished for the day. Her white and blue summer jacket, along with her purse, was tossed carelessly onto a nearby chair.

"Hhmm...well a shorter edition on occasion is not the end of the world. If anything it could give us an edge on our competitors by letting us hold back designs in reserve for the next edition." Jacques Schnee replied after a moment, picking up on his daughter's tone.

Weiss took off her glasses, setting them on the desk next to a small pot of tea that Klein, her assistant and butler, had placed on the desk a few moments ago. The publisher started to massage her temples as she replied, feeling a headache starting to build, even though the day had only just started. "That did cross my mind, though Sun is still adamant about releasing a normal length edition."

"I'd expect nothing less. When you approached me last year about him being the Editor-in-Chief I thought it was because of your relationship but he does have a good work ethic, even if his appearance is a little sloppy." Weiss' father said with a small chuckle.

The Glisten's publisher smiled a little at his words. "I'm glad you still approve of him, in both senses." She said, reaching for a cup of the tea and hoping that the soothing drink would help keep the headache at bay.

"He's given me no reason to dislike him, and above all he's made you happy." Jacques said, his tone conveying the smallest hint of a smile through the receiver. "Now, I need to go meet with a few shareholders thank you for keeping me informed, Weiss. Will you and Sun still be joining Winter and I for lunch tomorrow?"

"Of course, Father." Weiss replied, setting the tea cup down, onto a saucer with a muffled clink.

"Then I'll see you both there." He replied, ending the call.

"Is the tea helping at all, Snowflake, or would you like something a bit stronger? Some coffee with a splash of whiskey perhaps?" Klein asked after a moment.

Weiss sighed a little as she put her glasses back on to finish reading the reports from HR, and reached for the tea again. "The tea is delicious as always, Klein. Besides it's a bit early to start drinking, even if I do kind of want to."

"Hhmm...you know I was talking with Ms Belladonna yesterday and we both had a question come to mind." Klein said walking over to a small medkit hanging on the wall, he pulled out the bottle of ibuprofen and closed it again. "Take two, Snowflake, we don't need you getting a migraine now." He said a little concerned, setting the bottle near her hand.

Weiss swallowed the pills quickly as she started to vent her frustration. "Only a migraine caused by two worthless, backstabbing, design stealing-!"

"Snowflake." The portly balding butler said, cutting her off.

"What, Klein?!" She snapped, instantly regretting it. It wasn't his fault that Cinder and Roman had been selling designs to their competitors. And her father was right, a shorter edition every so often wouldn't be the end of things.

"Mr. Wukong will most likely be stepping through that door in a moment or two. By my count you both have not had a day off for yourselves in four months." Weiss' assistant continued calmly as if she hadn't snapped at him, "When he arrives to collect you I expect you both to be out of the building within ten minutes. Take the day to relax and unwind, I can handle going over the reports and fill in for you at your meeting today."

"Klein, I can't just-." Weiss started, setting the cup down with a clatter.

"I will not have it said that my friend, and daughter of my employer, made herself sick on my watch through overwork and stress." Klein said firmly, cutting her off again. "Please, Snowflake, just take the day. Honestly I'd prefer you both take a week for yourselves but I know you won't give in to that idea right now."

"I…" Her protest trailed off, Weiss knew Klein and Blake both meant well. Blake is probably grilling Sun right now too. They are both skilled enough to cover for us for a day. Taking a deep breath and downing the rest of her tea, Weiss cleared her throat and spoke, "Alright, Klein, we'll take the day. But please keep us informed if anything comes up?"

The auburn haired butler smiled a little at her acceptance of the idea, "Of course, Snowflake, but only after I see you and Mr. Wukong back at the penthouse later tonight. I don't want to distract you both from relaxing of course."

"Of course, Klein." Weiss sighed again, setting the reports in a neat stack and lacing up her sandals.

After a few minutes the door to Weiss' office cracked open and Sun stuck his head in, "Hey there, Snow Angel, I have orders from Blake to vacate the building with you."

"I see Ms Belladonna already spoke with you, Mr Wukong. Ms Schnee is already ready to depart." Klein informed him as the monkey Faunus walked fully into the office.

"Good to know the both of you had planned this, Klein." Sun said shaking his head slightly, though he was smirking a little, "Weiss, we'd better get moving I think we've got about ten minutes before Blake calls security to help us leave."

"Shall I call to have a car waiting for you both?" Klein asked, already edging a little toward the phone.

"No, I think we might walk instead. I need to stretch a bit after sitting still for the last few days, besides the penthouse isn't that far." Weiss said, picking up her jacket and purse before joining Sun by the door.

"Very well, Ms Schnee. Enjoy the day you two, I expect you both to be relaxed when I meet you at home tonight." Klein nodded, bidding the Publisher and Editor farewell as the door closed. Picking up the pot of tea, Klein retrieved a clean cup and poured one for himself as he set to work reviewing the reports for Weiss. One report caught his attention, _A joint resume? One model and one photographer...hire both or neither...Hhmm. Work portfolio to be sent sometime today. This could be the answer Sun and Weiss are looking for._ The middle aged butler set the report to the side, and sent a quick message to Blake about what he had found.

* * *

"What do you feel like doing, Snow Angel?" Sun asked as they walked down the sidewalk toward their apparent complex. Idly looping his tail, and arm, around her waist.

"Well I don't know about you, Sun, but a simple day of lounging around at home is what's on my mind. A soak in the tub, a movie, and a drink or two. Not to mention you look like you could use a nap, you've got bags under your eyes so heavy they put Coco's latest purse designs to shame." Weiss said, edging closer to him and slipping an arm around his waist.

The monkey Faunus smiled a little, it wasn't too often she reciprocated his embraces in public. It was how she had been raised, and he understood that. Normally he'd let her be the one to initiate their intimate moments in public. But this time he felt they both needed that, albeit small, show of affection. He nodded in agreement, "Sounds like a plan to me. Though I could say the same about you. They're right though this day off is what we need."

As they continued walking Weiss could feel the fresh air filling her lungs, and her stiff muscles starting to loosen, "Yes, I know. By the way, how did Blake get you away from your computer?"

"She rolled me over to my door and tipped me out into the hallway." Sun informed her, chuckling slightly.

"I doubt she had the presence of mind to record that, it must have been quite the sight." She replied, smiling a little. "There is some good news though, father doesn't mind if the edition has to be short next month. It could give us an edge anyway." The white and blue dressed publisher slowly moved her hand along his back, she could feel the knots under his shirt from working nonstop. _Yes, a soak in the tub, a lazy day, and possibly a massage are exactly what you're going to need._

Sun sighed at the information, "Yeah, I thought he'd be fine with it. I just want it to be perfect though."

Weiss' smile drooped a little as she stopped walking, pulling back and causing Sun to stumble and look at her. Klein's words rang in her ears. As much as she cared about the Glisten Magazine, Sun was more important, she didn't want him to keep overworking himself and making himself ill. "It took me a long time to realize perfection is not possible. Don't stress over it, please, for me at least?" She asked, her eyes searching his for an answer before he even spoke.

Sighing he nodded and smiled a little, "Ok, Snow Angel, I'll let it go. Besides for now we need to focus on relaxing today anyway."

Her smile returned as they continued toward the apartment complex, wrapping her arm around his waist again, "Good, I'm going to hold you to it."

* * *

Weiss and Sun's home at the top of their complex was a fairly simple layout. The entry hallway opened up into a large sitting area and conjoined dining room. A door in the dining room lead to the penthouse's kitchen. Past the kitchen was a spacious bedroom, bathroom, and private balcony reserved for Klein for whenever he needed time for himself. On one wall of the sitting room was a large, clear, sliding-door leading to a balcony overlooking the city skyline affording the occupants an almost perfect view of the sunset. Past the dining room was a small corridor leading to the master bedroom, which boasted its own private balcony overlooking a nearby park and a large master bathroom. Past the master bedroom was the guest bathroom that was also attached by a door to a large guest bedroom. The guest bedroom also shared another balcony, which also overlooked the city skyline, with Weiss and Sun's large office.

Weiss let out a sigh as she shut off the water to the large tub of the master bathroom, she could already feel the soothing heat of the water filling the air around her. Slipping off a white and red robe and letting it pool about her feet, she lowered herself into the inviting water. "This may not have been planned, but it does feel good." She said as the water enveloped her.

She and Sun had been back at the apartment for a few hours her boyfriend had, before taking a well earned nap, treated her to a light brunch. The blonde haired monkey Faunus had been the cook for his family and was fairly adept in the kitchen because of it, this also meant he couldn't resist helping Klein prepare their meals when he had the chance.

Reaching for a brush she started undoing her braid, running the bristles through her snow white tresses. After a while Weiss set the brush aside and lay back, soaking in the warm water and letting ease the cramps in her back and neck that had formed from stress and work. _Who would've thought the Editor-in-Chief and the Publisher Of Glisten Magazine would be coerced into taking a day off by their subordinates? Eh, they do mean well and neither of them were wrong about this._ Weiss found herself chuckling as the thought surfaced.

* * *

After a while Weiss finally walked out of the bathroom, clad in her robe she looked over her clothes for a moment, her glasses dangling around her neck from a thin chain, and then shook her head. "I'm here to relax, might as well stick with my robe and make the most of it...in fact Sun should be up right about now." She mused, walking out of the master bedroom with a small gleam in her pale blue eyes, her bare feet sinking a little in the thick carpet of the hallway.

She found Sun sprawled on one of the large sofas in the sitting room, his shirt still hanging on one of the arms where he had tossed it after they'd gotten home. "How was the bath, Snow?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Just what our assistants ordered. I feel a thousand times better." She replied, as she sprawled a top him and rested her head against his chest.

"That's good to hear." Sun said, slipping an arm across her shoulders while his tail lay across her waist. "Didn't feel like redoing your braid I take it"

"Well I _did_ want to be able to spend the day with you." She replied, chuckling a little as she shifted slightly to get a better look at him, almost straddling him. She pushed herself up a little, one hand still resting on his chest, her lips quirked up into a smirk of her own, "You're looking a bit better after your nap too."

"Hhmm...well I guess Blake is still right about most things then. This was needed." The monkey Faunus said, still smirking. _I know what you're doing Snow Angel I just want to see if you can make the first move yet._

Weiss was only inches from her boyfriend's face, hesitating, her eyes narrowed a little. She realized he was teasing her on purpose. "Will you stop smirking and kiss me already?"

"Why, Snow Angel I don't-." Sun never finished his statement as Weiss sealed his lips with her own.

* * *

Hours later the moonlight filtered into the master bedroom through the large sliding door that opened to the balcony. Weiss released a contented sigh, as she rested her head against Sun's chest again, the covers pooled about their waists. "We need to take days off more." Sun chuckled, as he turned on the tv flipping slowly through the channels for something they'd enjoy. One arm holding the alabaster haired woman to him.

"It would be nice, but I think we should wait before we set a schedule for that. At least until the summer editions are over." Weiss nodded in agreement her eyes half lidded as her heart rate slowed.

Sun stopped on a channel showing a documentary on the various foods and cultures of the more exotic places of the world. "One way or another we'll make time." He said, gently lifting her chin and placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Hmmm...I'll hold you to that, Sun." She replied, as her eyes finally closed, and for the first time in a long time, willingly let sleep overtake her.

Neither of them heard the front door open announcing Klein's return. His eyes roved over the sitting area before him. Coming to rest on Weiss' robe. "Well, least they kept the place clean for the most part. I'll inform them about my findings tomorrow." He mused quietly, picking up and folding the discarded garment, setting it near the door to the master bedroom. After locking the door to the penthouse, the butler made his way through the kitchen, stopping when he noticed a plate with a large slice of pie, a glass of milk and a note.

 _Klein,_

 _Thanks for convincing Weiss to take the day off. We both really did need it. We made one of my old family recipes for an apple pie. Don't ask where we found the time, you already know. Enjoy!_

 _Sun_

"You're a kind man, Mr. Wukong. Not too many care about the help and yet you always do, just like Weiss does. Two years later and I'm still glad Snowflake met you." Klein smiled as he mused. Picking up the plate and drink the auburn haired butler made his way out onto the balcony next to his bedroom to enjoy the simple gift.


	3. Talks

**AN: I'm not dead! Just been really busy this summer. Though I haven't exactly been idle either. I had planned on having one more scene in this chapter but decided to leave it for the next chapter. I'll let you guess what it will entail. As for my next RWBY chapter it'll either be a Glyph Runner update or Sealing Fates.**

 **Besides the four other fanfiction chapters I'm working on I have also started writing on FictionPress again. The story is called,** **Will of the River** **. A high fantasy story focused on a Succubus, an Elven Sorcerer, and a Fire Elemental. With a lot of inspiration from DnD, Christianity, and a lot of various folklore and legends. Such as the Wendigo from the Native American Indians, to werewolves and undead, to the Old English folktales of the mischievous faerie folk, and everything in between. With that out of the way, enjoy the journey, keep moving forward, and don't feed the guard dogs! - Phoenix Commander signing off!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Talks**

Klein had just finished preparing breakfast for Weiss and Sun when he heard the door to their bedroom open. "Almost nine, eh? Letting them sleep in an extra hour was for the best." He chuckled to himself as he picked up the breakfast platter, carrying it to the dining room.

"Morning, Klein, sleep well?" Sun asked, still wiping the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes as the butler walked in with the platter. Both he and Weiss were still foggy with sleep, neither had had the presence of mind to change from their sleepwear.

"Well enough Mr. Wukong. And thank you, both of you, for your gift." Klein replied with a small nod, and a bright smile, as he set the platter between Weiss and Sun.

"It was one of the only ways we could think of to thank you. But we are glad you enjoyed the pie, Sun's family could probably grow wealthy as bakers with that recipe." Weiss said returning the smile, while trying to stifle a yawn.

"That they could, now I thought I'd keep it simple today. Bacon, moderately crispy, pancakes, orange and apple juice, and a pot of medium roast coffee." Klein agreed, before bringing the platter to their attention and removing the lid. "Something light for the morning as you do still have your luncheon with your father and sister today."

"Thanks Klein, it looks great as always." Weiss said, reaching for a mug on the platter and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I do my best, Snowflake." The butler said, with a small nod. "Before I forget there is one matter that you both do need to be aware of."

"Something happen after we left?" Sun asked sharing a look with Weiss, waking up slightly at Klein's words, his knife hovering over a pair of pancakes.

Klein waved a hand to dismiss the concerned look starting to creep into the eyes of the publisher and editor. "No, no. At least nothing troubling. We may have found some potential people to fill the void left by Ms Fall and Mr. Torchwick is all."

"Oh? That quickly? Have you had a look over their résumés yet?" Weiss asked, taking a sip of her coffee. The warm liquid helping to rouse her further.

"Résumé, Snowflake, a joint résumé. And yes, I have. What I found well, I think you will be pleasantly surprised as they also sent along a portfolio. But it can wait until after breakfast." He replied, thinking about the photos he had looked over when the portfolio had been delivered to Weiss' desk. _The last time I saw a model and photographer connected on that level was Mr. and Mrs. Schnee when they were first starting the SCC._

"Something on your mind, Klein?" Sun asked after a few moments as he set his mostly empty coffee cup down, noticing the thoughtful look that had crept into the butler's eyes.

"Hmm…? Oh, sorry, Mr. Wukong. I was just reminded of the past is all." The butler replied, topping off the monkey Faunus' mug. "Perhaps you should at least look through a bit of the portfolio before we return to the office. Give me just a moment to retrieve it."

As Klein left to retrieve the packet of photos and other documents Weiss couldn't help but remark on what the butler had told them, "Cinder and Roman had a joint résumé as well. Let's hope this doesn't mean history will repeat itself."

"Whoever it is that Klein has picked out could be decent people though. Won't know until they're sitting in front of us during an interview." Sun replied as he reached across the table and squeezed Weiss' hand reassuringly.

"Hmm...true, it's not fair of me to judge prospective employees based on an experience with a few bad apples." She said, giving him a small smile before reaching for her coffee again.

After a few minutes Klein returned to the dining room, a thick manila envelope in his hands. "The photographer and model in question are a Ms. Velvet Scarlatina and Ms. Yang Xiao Long." He said as he carefully cleared a space on the table between the Glisten's publisher and editor, before removing a few of the photos from the portfolio and spread them out on the table.

Klein had selected six photos of various summer wear from the collection that had been sent for review, along with what first looked to Weiss and Sun to be duplicates. Until they looked closer and noticed that out of the twelve photographs in total, six of them showed the model, whom they assumed to be Yang, with her freckles edited out.

Sun's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked the photos over, "Well I can safely say that the photographer takes her work to heart. Obviously the photos with the model's freckles are the originals but if I had only seen the edited ones I'd say they were instead."

"Only other person we have with that kind of talent is Blake." Weiss said, nodding in agreement as she finished the last of her breakfast. Her blue eyes scanning the photos from behind her glasses, if not as intently as Sun's were at that moment. "Even so, she's still better suited to dealing with our freelancers. Hmm…you said their names were Velvet Scarlatina and Yang Xiao Long, correct, Klein?"

"That is correct, yes." The butler informed her, gesturing at the coffee pot. "Another mug?"

"Yes, please. Sun, can you see anything in those photos that stands out about the model?" Weiss asked, pulling his eyes away from the photos.

"A lot actually." He replied with an approving, if somewhat surprised, nod. "She's incredibly relaxed, there is nothing stiff about her posture. And her smile is probably the most genuine one I've seen from a model." Sun handed her the photo, "Look at her eyes, she's not looking at the camera. She's looking behind the camera. I'd say she was doing her best to make this as fun for her photographer as it was for her."

"I'm glad you noticed that, Mr. Wukong. It was one of the reasons I wanted to bring them to your attention." Klein interjected, as he refilled Weiss' coffee.

"If they work so well together then that would be a bonus. It means the photos would be more natural from the start. Less of a need for re-shoots, which would save time in the long run." Weiss mused between sips of her coffee. Her brow furrowed ever so slightly she scrutinized the photograph. _But then again Cinder and Roman were also the same…_

Klein cleared his throat a little to catch her attention before speaking. "I know that look, Snowflake. Give them a chance, at least a probationary period. That would be the normal thing to do anyway."

"If they don't work out we're not out anything." Sun nodded in agreement with Klein's suggestion. "Hell, if they do work out we'll have some of the best work out of a paired photographer and model I've seen."

With both Klein and Sun in agreement about at least giving the prospective employees a chance Weiss found herself outnumbered. With a sigh she rubbed the bridge of her nose as she relented. "Alright, alright, you win. If you both want me to give them a chance then that is what we'll do."

"I'll get with HR to set up an interview date when we get to the office." Sun said as he carefully picked up the photos and handed them back to Klein, before standing from the table. "Speaking of the office, we should get moving. I don't think we want to hear a rant from Coco about not being there to look over the new designs with her."

"Oh, don't bring that evil upon us here." Weiss said with a feigned groan. The clothing designer could be over enthusiastic at times but she meant well. "I need more than just two cups of coffee to deal with an angry Coco Adel."

"I'll have a car waiting for both when you're ready." Klein said failing to suppress a chuckle, as the publisher and editor started for their bedroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

"You're looking better today, Sun." Blake called out as she glimpsed the monkey Faunus walking passed her office door, her eyes barely left the monitor at her desk as she continued proofreading the article from the previous day.

"What can I say? You and Klein ended up being right." Sun said with a shrug as he stopped and leaned against the door frame. "Thanks for that by the way. Weiss and I did need it."

"No problem. I take it Klein already told you both about that résumé?" She asked, her eyes finally leaving her work.

"Yeah, we saw some photos from the portfolio too. If it really does pan out we might have some real talent to work with again." Sun answered, nodding a little thoughtfully.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" The feline Faunus asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course not, Blake." The Editor-in-Chief said, chuckling in reply. "Make any headway on that article yesterday?"

"Actually, I was just finishing it up. Want to double proof it?"

"Sure, send it to my inbox and I'll give it a look." Sun replied, starting to make his way to his own office before pausing, "Oh, if Coco comes looking for me tell her I stepped out."

"She's going overboard on designs again, isn't she?" Blake asked with a chuckle as she forwarded the magazine article to Sun's work email.

"Yeah, she caught me and Weiss in the elevator on the way in. Not the best way to actually start the work day." He said with a sigh, his tail twitching in annoyance.

"True. Is there anything urgent you need me to stay after for?" The feline Faunus asked, her ears flattening slightly as she started to read over the drafts that the Glisten's freelance writers had sent her.

"Not that I know of, something come up?" Sun asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Just a date." Blake replied, her ears perking slightly as her cheeks reddened at her own words. After being burned one time too many, the Glisten's head journalist had sworn off dating for the last few years. _God, I'm starting to blush like a schoolgirl just thinking about it. Am I really this rusty? Deep breaths, Blake._

"Congrats, it's about time you're getting back out there." The Editor-in-Chief said, disturbing his assistant's thoughts. "Does he know what you do or did you just tell him journalism?"

"Journalism, figured I'd tell him I work for a slave driver of a magazine after the date." Blake jokingly replied as she focused her thoughts on the screen in front of her. "Don't want to scare him off...or have him trying to get into my pants just for the money."

"Not the worst plan, but don't keep him in the dark too long." The monkey Faunus replied before stepping into the hall to start his own work for the day.

"No worries on that. Just yell if you need me, I'll be working on these rough drafts a few of our freelancers sent in." Blake called after him, the annoyance in her voice now undisguised as she continued reading the drafts. The journalist's exasperated shout soon followed Sun as it echoed in the empty hall. "Did half of these morons even finish middle school?!" A few doors creaked slowly open as the more inquisitive photographers and journalists carefully looked toward the amber eyed woman's ajar office door. Sun motioned for them to get back to their work as he passed, trying to suppress a chuckle.

* * *

"So, heard back from Glisten yet?" Nora asked, as she tossed Yang a water bottle from a small cooler. The fitness instructor and model were the park near Yang and Velvet's apartment, just finishing the blonde's late morning regimen.

"Velvet only sent the portfolio and resume in yesterday. I doubt we'll hear back from them today or this week. Two weeks if we're lucky." The lilac eyed woman said, as she opened the bottle.

"I dunno about that." Nora replied before opening her own bottle and taking a sip. "They had that scandal a while back with...who was it? Romeo and Ember?"

"Roman and Cinder. But yeah, your point, Nora?"

"They've got holes to fill. You might hear back faster than you think."

Yang blinked in surprise, "I...I actually hadn't thought of that."

"Good thing I did, ha!" The fitness instructor chuckled, "So do you want to call it for the morning?"

Yang glanced at her phone, "Almost eleven, might as well. Did Ruby have another case today?"

"Nope, and as a bonus, it'll be a bit quieter around the house tonight. Ren won't be typing on that machine gun he calls a keyboard." The orange haired woman replied, the beginnings of a small smile creeping across her face.

"What's happening to get him away from working on his novel?" The be-freckled model asked, as she sat back against a tree. A small sigh at the touch of the cool shade escaped her lips.

"He's got a date." Nora replied as she joined the blonde in the shade, her limbs splayed out. As turquoise eyed woman lay there up-ended her water bottle, drenching herself in the cool liquid.

"Heh, think you make the shot back into the cooler laying down?" Yang asked a smirk, nodding toward the still open cooler.

Nora tilted her head just enough to see the small cooler. Her smile turned into a grin at the challenge. "Just watch me!" Her hand moved just enough to let the bottle go, as she flung one arm into the air. The empty water bottle flipped end for end before striking the lid of the cooler and falling to the ground. "Crap, I thought I had that one." A small pout formed on Nora's lips as she stood and put the bottle in the cooler, closing the lid with a snap.

"Better luck next time. Huh, I guess the stars aligned just right." The model nodded approvingly, taking another sip from her bottle. "Finding someone that got him even a little interested was starting to grate on me."

"Can't fault him for looking at both their personality and interests over looks." Nora said, sprawling once more in the shade. "Though you're not wrong, the number of book lovers we introduced him to that were shot down was a lot higher than I would have thought."

"Agreed, Sis." Yang replied, sighing slightly as she savored the cool breeze that was starting to blow off of the park's lake. "Do we at least have a name for the woman who managed to get Ren's attention?"

"S-Sorry what?" The fitness instructor asked, sitting up sharply.

The lilac eyed woman stared, a little confused, "I asked if he'd given y-"

"Not that." Nora exclaimed, her hands waving emphatically. "The other thing!"

"What are you...oh. What, too soon?" Yang asked, her head titling questioningly as her eyes bore into her future in-law. She could hear it, a slight hesitance in Nora's voice. The model could tell that the orange haired woman's rigid posture had not softened, as if she were ready to run. _Not like you at all, Nora. Better to get this out in the open now. I'm not having awkward family gatherings if I can help it._

"No, no. Just surprised me, that's all." Nora replied, fixing her eyes on the lake. Unable to look her friend in the eye at that moment. _I never even thought to ask her too. Why the Hell did I not even think of that?!_

Yang slid over to the fretting woman, gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Nora, what's on your mind?"

"It's just...I talked to Tai and Summer before I proposed to Ruby. I got their blessing, but I just sprung it up on you out of nowhere in the middle of the restaurant." She said, finally taking her eyes off the lake. "Looking back I...I never even thought to ask you. Fuck...there I was pulling out the ring, proposing to my best friend's sister and I hadn't even thought to ask for her blessing!"

Yang could feel Nora's shoulders start to shake as she pulled her into a hug. "Hey, don't go crying on me now or I may just start myself." She chuckled lightly, before looking the smaller woman in the eyes. "Nora, you have never needed my blessing. And do you know why? I wasn't blind to what was going on. I could see how you both looked at each other and I can hear it in your voice even now whenever you're thinking about her. You've always had my blessing, even without asking."

"T-Thanks, Yang." Nora said, hiccuping a little as her voice hitched, and wrapping Yang in a tight hug again. "Y-You know it's the same with you and Velvet, right?"

"An overpowering wellspring of joy at just the thought of her. Yeah, I know." Freckled woman acknowledged with a smile.

"Good, cause none of us are blind to it either." Nora laughed as she climbed to her feet, and picked up the cooler. "Should probably start heading back to the apartment, want to at least squeeze lunch out of Ren before he leaves for his date."

"Leave it to Valkyrie to go looking for a post workout meal." Yang joked, her smile still wide on her features.

"Damn right. Though it'll be more of a snack. I'm thinking on making some seared scallops for dinner with Ruby." She mused, as they walked to the park entrance. "Won't take long I know, but I do want it to be perfect so I'll need to have something to tide me over."

"Make sure you go with a white wine…actually hold up in my lobby for a second, will you?" The model asked, jerking a thumb at the door to her complex. "I'm pretty sure I've got a spare white wine from Mistral."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. It'll pair great and it's not like I can't find another bottle." She nodded enthusiastically, as she started up the front steps of her building. It didn't take her long to get the bottle and meet Nora back in the lobby, though she did pause when she saw Velvet on her phone beaming from ear to ear. "Found it! Now I should probably hurry back, Velvet looked like she was going to explode."

"Good news or bad?" Nora asked, placing the bottle carefully in the cooler.

Yang shrugged, starting back for the elevator. "Well she was smiling so, probably good news."

"Well, don't keep her waiting," Nora said, motioning for Yang to get back to Velvet. As the blonde stepped into the elevator she remembered what the model had asked her. "Oh and her name is Blake, apparently she's a journalist. Didn't say who she worked for, so I'm guessing freelance."

"Good to know." The freckled woman replied hitting the button for her floor, "I'll let you know how this turns out."

As she stepped off the elevator once more, a voice reached her ears. Muffled at first but it quickly grew, "Yang, Yang, Yang, Yang!" It was Yang's only warning before she felt the wind leave her lungs as a pair of slender arms wrapped tight around her in a flying tackle. She had to brace herself to keep from falling back into the elevator with Velvet atop her.

"So I guess it was good news after all then?" The woman asked, chuckling as she settled her arms around the rabbit Faunus' waist.

Velvet answered the laugh by pinning her girlfriend against the now closed elevator doors with a kiss. She could feel Yang's arms tighten around her, trying to deepen the sudden contact, but as soon as she'd kissed the model, Velvet stopped. She leaned back just enough to give her the news. "We've got an interview with Glisten in two days!"

"How should we celebrate?" Yang grinned as she returned the photographer's kiss with her own, before letting Velvet lead her back to their apartment.

"Oh, I think you know. But first, Dear, you need a bath." The rabbit Faunus chuckled, which soon changed to a mirthful laugh as the model scooped her up into her arms and started carrying her to their door.

"Only if you're joining me." She replied with a salacious gleam in her crimson-flecked lilac eyes, as she carried Velvet across the threshold of their apartment. It might be too early for the couple to celebrate, but just hearing back about an interview with the magazine company alone was something the photographer and her muse hadn't thought they would get.


End file.
